1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to servers and, more particularly, to a server and a method of recording environment parameters in relation to the server.
2. Description of Related Art
Environment parameters of a server are utilized for a reliability test of a server. However, an administrator must manually record the environment parameters of the server, such as environment temperature, and it is very inconvenient.
Therefore, what is needed is a server to overcome the described shortcoming.